A Kind of Magic
by steFUNNY
Summary: É como mágica, o que acontece entre eles. Jared/Jensen


_**Disclaimer**: Essa fanfic pertence à** May** e foi originalmente postada em seu **Livejournal**. Todos os créditos pertencem à ela._

_This fanfiction belongs to **May** and its avaliable in her **Livejournal**. **All the credits remains to her.  
**_

**n/t²**: O titulo da fic é uma música de Queen.  
**n/t³**: **Não gosta de palavras chulas, não leia. Sou meio dirty em adaptações.** (6)

Procurem no Youtube por "Lorna Vallings - Taste", serve como uma ótima trilha.

**A Kind of Magic**

Quando Jensen teve a chance de pensar em suas primeira vez, ele não tinha dedos o suficiente para apontá-las. Foram tantos momentos que podem ser chamados de primeira vez. A primeira vez que ele sentiu aquela coisa no estomago. A primeira vez que gozou no banho pensando no corpo de outro homem. A primeira vez que ele quis beijar tanto alguém que ele nem conseguiu agir. A primeira vez que ele pode dizer a si mesmo que estava verdadeiramente e completamente apaixonado. A primeira vez que Jared lhe correspondeu um sorriso. A primeira vez deles. É algo que ele jamais vai esquecer. A primeira vez que eles se tocaram.

Mágica. Essa é a palavra. Nada poderia ter sido mais especial.

O jeito que as grandes mãos de Jared acariciaram seu corpo. Se esfregando em cada pedaço de pele. Tão gentil e ainda tão fodidamente intenso.

Ele nem havia planejado isso em primeiro lugar. Era só outra noite na casa de Jared, cerca de três semanas depois de eles começarem essa... Coisa. Estavam assistindo a algum _reality show_ estúpido e conversando sobre tudo, e nada.

E então de repente ele sentiu a mão de Jared fazer um caminho até sua barriga. Jared nem a moveu em primeiro momento. Só deixou lá.

Jensen pode se lembrar exatamente como sentiu. A grande mão de Jared no centro de sua barriga.

E então Jared começou a mexê-la. Usando a ponta dos dedos, ele começou a fazer desenhos imaginários por cima da fina camada de algodão. E então lentamente ele tirou a camisa de Jensen. Lentamente. E a cada pedacinho de pele que Jared ia expondo, Jensen podia ver que seus olhos e ficando mais e mais escuros.

Era até ridículo o quão duro ele ficou em pouco tempo.

Eles se olhavam o tempo todo, sem dizer uma única palavra. Eles jamais precisaram. Jared ajudou Jensen a se livrar completamente da camisa, e tirou a sua própria.

E Santo Deus, ele nunca ia se acostumar a ver Jared sem camisa. Ele mal pôde esperar um segundo antes de avançar pra cima do outro.

Você não consegue se segurar quando está na frente de ombros largos e musculosos como estes. Jensen segurou com as duas mãos a cabeça de Jared e se beijaram. Suas bocas colidindo e era como se nada mais existisse. Apenas Jared. Jensen chupou com força o lábio inferior de Jared que gemeu em resposta. Ele podia sentir Jared duro sob ele.

"Cama." Jensen disse. Eles se levantaram e Jared levou Jensen até o grande quarto no final do corredor.

Eles caíram na cama menos de um minuto depois que entraram no cômodo, o que pareceu uma eternidade.

"Eu quero..." Jared gemeu quando eles se separaram do beijo em busca de ar.

"É, é. Eu também." Jensen respondeu e sua mão avançava pelo corpo de Jared rapidamente. Eles lentamente tiraram suas roupas, parando a cada segundo pra lamber cada pedacinho de pele exposta. Pra excitar cada parte de corpo. Ver o que faz o outro gemer descontroladamente.

Depois de não ter mais nenhuma peça de roupa que impedisse a chama entre os corpos, Jared parou.

"Jare?" Jensen disse confuso. E merda... Talvez Jared não queira isso, talvez...

"Quem vai ser... UH... Você sabe. O passivo?" Jared perguntou e seu rosto corou imediatamente.

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser Jared." Jensen disse e se inclinou contra o corpo do rapaz, lambendo a pele embaixo de sua orelha. "Você quer que eu te foda com força nesses lençóis? Fazer você me sentir por uma semana? Te foder tão gostoso até você gritar? Ou você quer entrar em mim. Fazendo-me gozar com tanta força até eu ver estrelas. Você quer esconder seu lindo pauzinho em mim? Diz Jared." Jensen nunca foi um chulo com as palavras. É algo que ele só faz com Jared.

"Porra." Jared grunhiu. "Eu quero que você me esconda." E Jensen não iria recusar um pedido desse.

Ele beijou Jared novamente. Lento e docemente só pra ter noção do quanto Jared queria aquilo. Ele vagarosamente foi fazendo seu caminho, descendo os beijos pelo corpo do tão sexy parceiro. Beijou o maxilar de Jared. Mordendo suavemente o lugar onde sentia a pulsação dele. Jared soltava gemidos tão entregues que Jensen se preocupava se ele iria gozar tão rápido.

Quando Jensen alcançou os mamilos, parou. Primeiro mordeu e então passou a ponta de sua língua molhada, até que eles ficassem durinhos. Jared arqueou suas costas em busca por mais daquele delicioso toque, mas Jensen continuou seu caminho.

Quando ele chegou ao membro de Jared ele não perdeu tempo em envolver com seus lábios a cabeça arroxeada de tesão.

"Oh merda." Jared murmurou. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando sentir ao máximo o toque daqueles lábios tão macios em si. O sabor de Jared era intoxicante. Viciante no sentido mais doce da palavra. Jensen adorou isso.

"Não, não. Abra os olhos e me assista." Jensen instruiu. Ele esperou por Jared fazer o que ele pediu e então, mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça para acolher o membro de Jared em sua boca macia.

Ele lambeu linhas molhadas da base, até a fenda do membro de Jared, notando este estremecer embaixo de si. Ele lambeu por todo lugar. Tomando pra sua boca o máximo de Jared que podia, saboreá-lo nunca era demais.

Jared alcançou embaixo e segurou o queixo de Jensen. Ele lentamente começou a se mover pra dentro e pra fora da boca de Jensen em suaves estocadas. Ele deixou Jared tomar conta da situação e se pegou imaginando o quão gostoso seria sentir o mais novo investindo contra seu corpo, dentro do seu corpo.

"Jen, por favor. Eu quero te comer, por favor?" Jared tentou dizer com a respiração entrecortada. Jensen deu uma ultima forte sugada, soltando o membro de Jared com um molhado som 'pop' de lábios e beijou seu caminho de volta acima. Ele se deitou ao lado de Jared, procurando na gaveta do criado mudo o lubrificante e uma camisinha.

"Vem, me abre, Jared. Me deixe no ponto pra você. Vem." Ele disse entre suspiros sôfregos. Era algo que ele estava esperando desde seu primeiro beijo juntos, desde que se tocaram pela primeira vez.

Jared tomou o lubrificante de Jensen e melou seus dedos. Ele beijou seu loiro gostoso antes de introduzir um dedo nele. E porra. Jensen não pôde evitar o gemido sofrido que deixou seus lábios. O moreno retirou seu dedo milímetros, prestando atenção nas feições do outro.

"Mm... Vem cá." Jensen suspirou e puxou Jared para outro beijo. Era desconfortável no começo e a única coisa que podia distraí-lo eram os lábios do mais novo. Macios e doces e _Jared_.

Jared continuou o invadindo com seu dedo e logo ele estava forçando o segundo e o terceiro. Estava melhorando. Jared investiu com força e tocou naquele doce ponto sensível dentro de Jensen. Com isso, o mais velho arrepiou por completo, sentido seu corpo tremer visivelmente.

"Yeah, yeah. Bem ali Jay." Ele sussurrou dentro do ouvido de Padalecki, então excitava este com lambidas e mordidas no lóbulo da orelha. Jared movia seus dedos dentro dele e cada vez que a pontas destes roçava na sua próstata, Jensen praticamente gritava de prazer, até ele perceber que estava completamente pronto pra ele. Ele tinha que sentir Jared profundamente dentro de si. Ele nunca quer esquecer como isso era. Como era ter a pessoa que você ama no seu mais íntimo.

"'Tô pronto Jare. Porra, eu estou pronto." Ele gemeu. Jared assentiu e retirou seus dedos de dentro dele. Jensen suspirou com a sensação de vazio, mas logo foi ajudar a Jared a colocar a camisinha e passar lubrificante em seu membro. Então ele empurrou Jared na cama, avançando sobre ele, sentando com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do moreno. Alinhando o membro de Jared à sua entrada.

"Merda. Oh, porra." Jensen gemeu. Era metade prazer, metade dor. Não era o suficiente, e ao mesmo tempo era muito mais que ele poderia agüentar. Mas também era Jared. Então o resto não importava.

"Você-você está bem?" Jared alcançou as coxas bem definidas de Jensen, apertando ali. Jensen não conseguia falar realmente. "Jen? Quer parar?" E não! De jeito nenhum, nem no inferno ele pararia. Ele soltou um grunhido de desaprovação pela idéia de Jared e inclinou para beijá-lo.

Aparentemente essa era a confirmação que Jared precisava por que ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso de Jensen ama. O seu sorriso verdadeiro. O único que só Jensen e a família de Jared conhecem.

Quando este estava totalmente e profundamente dentro de si, ele apoiou as mãos no tórax de Jared e respirou profundamente. "Só, só espera um segundo." Ele disse e sorriu confortantemente, então Jared poderia saber que ele estava bem.

Jared assentiu e depois de alguns segundos Jensen o beijou de novo e disse. "Okay, estou pronto." Ele se levantou um pouco do colo de Jared, e então se jogou de volta. O movimento fez Jared gemer e Jensen repetiu o ato. Só pra poder ouvir novamente a voz dele daquele jeito.

"Porra, delícia. Oh Deus, Jen, você é tão gostoso." Jared ofegou e suas mãos alcançaram agora o membro duro do passivo. Estimulando-o. "Está gostoso? Você gosta disso?" Jared perguntou se rendendo à situação.

"Eu amo isso. Eu amo você." Jensen disse e Jared investiu contra seu corpo e voltou. Toda vez que Jensen descia seu corpo, Jared impulsionava seu quadril e eles se encontravam no meio do caminho.

Com cada investida eles gemiam mais alto, chegavam a gritar. E Jared se alinhou pra atingir a próstata do mais velho em cada uma delas.

"Aahh. Eu não tenho o suficiente de você, você sabe disso?" Jared disse e isso fez com que Jensen se forçasse ainda mais contra o membro dele. "Você vai gozar pra mim, Jen? Você vai gritar meu nome quando gozar?" Jared disse com sua voz calma.

Ouvindo Jared falando dessa maneira. Dizendo essas coisas. Fez Jensen querer fazer qualquer coisa por ele. "Yeah, yeah. Vou gozar tão forte por você. Tudo com seu pau lindo dentro de mim. Suas mãos, caralho Jay, suas mãos...".

Jared choramingou e investiu com força profundamente dentro de Jensen. Ele puxou Jensen para outro beijo desajeitado.

"Eu quis isso por tanto tempo. Amo você." Jared disse e porra, isso fez Jensen sentir mais próximo ainda do que ele já sente.

"Merda. Eu vou-" Ele não pode nem terminar sua sentença, antes de estremecer e gozar totalmente na mão e na barriga de Jared. Ele gritou com tanta força o nome de Jared, que este deve que tomar seus lábios em um beijo para abafá-lo.

Jared gozou em seguida. Algumas profundas e fortes penetrações, seu corpo enrijeceu e ele relaxou, dizendo o nome de Jensen como doces orações. _JensenJensenJensen._

Jensen desmoronou em cima dele e teria se sentido envergonhado se tivesse energia para tal.

Jared saiu de dentro de Jensen, retirando o preservativo e descartando na lixeira ao lado da cama. Jensen se moveu para deitar do lado dele novamente. Suas mãos no tórax do belo moreno, sentindo seu coração bater.

Eles ficaram deitados assim por cerca de 10 minutos. Jared suspirando coisas sem sentido no ouvido de Jensen, antes do mesmo poder sentir a respiração dele se acalmando. Jensen levantou o rosto e encarou a face sonolenta de Jared. Ele não pôde evitar olhar pra cima, e agradecer a seja lá o que for por esse momento.

Era mágica. Não há nenhum outro jeito de descrever isso. O jeito que seus corpos se encaixavam, o sentimento enquanto eles se tocavam.

_Mágica.  
_

**FIM**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pra Lídia que me pediu. *-* (L)


End file.
